¿QUE ES UN MONSTRUO?
by Maverick Lancer
Summary: Elsa ha tenido que soportar varias veces el apodo de monstruo, pero que sucede cuando conoce a dos individuos que han sido llamados asi desde siempre pero a diferencia de ella han tenido que hacerlo sin familia, ademas de conocer una raza que nombrarlos asi para ellos es un halago...
1. Chapter 1

Amor, felicidad, tranquilidad y paz interior, son conceptos que yo no entiendo del todo, supongo que para alguien como yo, en mis circunstancias es prácticamente imposible, aún más si como yo perdiste a tu familia, especie y planeta, crecer con tan solo 10 años después de acontecimientos así es bastante malo, pero...crecer entre seres totalmente diferentes a ti y ser visto como monstruo, afecta aún más, en solitario me habría rendido tiempo atrás, pero cuando seres como Komde, están en tu misma situación y misma edad (21 años) tienes que apoyarte con los que te entienden, yo parezco un pangolin antropomórfico y me llamo Wrettch, Komde por su parte un armadillo o algo parecido igualmente antropomórfico, en algún momento del pasado perdió el brazo por lo cual tuvo que usar una prótesis robótica en su brazo derecho, vivir entre humanos es difícil…bueno es por ello que hablamos con sarcasmo y chiste, funciona como barrera, pero es más difícil saber que el enemigo que nuestros padres enfrentaron pueden repetir el mismo genocidio cuando les plazca o cuando nos encuentren, esta raza conocida como "Argoks".

**I .Una montaña cayendo del cielo**

-Atención, toda la tripulación civil debe permanecer en sus cuartos asignados, todo el personal militar permanezca en sus posiciones hasta que hayamos hecho contacto con el mando de flota, todos los hangares deben permanecer cerrados hasta que hayamos salido del desliespacio-

Mientras tanto en el puente

-Capitán no podemos seguir con esto, hace ya varios días que estamos en el desliespacio sin rumbo- exclamo preocupado el primer oficial

-no podemos hacer nada mejor, además sabes tan bien como yo que en una situación así un salto a ciegas era la mejor opción-

-usted sabe perfectamente que el motor deslespacial que llevamos, tuvo que salir de improviso de una reparación, no sabemos cuanto va a durar-

-sólo...estoy tomando precauciones, prefiero estar lo suficientemente lejos de bernilo, antes que arriesgar la vida de todos aquí-

-ya estamos en peligro señor, con esos dos monstruos a bordo no sabemos...-

-estoy muy consciente de que wretch y Komde están a bordo de esta nave-

-y a pesar de eso ¿no los mando a confinamiento?-

-gracias a ellos esta nave salió en una pieza de bernilo, pero...he estado al tanto de sus movimientos en la nave como precaución-

-y...-

-han estado durmiendo, comiendo y a pesar de todo continúan entrenando-

-de lo que eh oído de ellos, no se dedican a otra cosa-

-es lo único que conocen, y no los culpo por ello- fue el último comentario del capitán.

Algunas cubiertas más abajo. En el área de comida

-¿y cómo ves?-

-la verdad he probado comida mejor wretch-

-Komde, Komde, Komde ¡hablo de lo sucedido hace unos días en bernilo,no de la comida!, que admito esta terrible-

-cual de todas, pasaron muchísimas cosas antes de que saliéramos de allí-

-del hecho de que toda esta gente aún sigue aquí gracias a nosotros...y no veo que nos traten diferente-

-bueno tampoco nos trataron diferente cuando salimos de Berker, ni tampoco de Sigma-

-si...gracias por tu apoyo moral- exclamo algo enfadado el pangolin

-bueno si de algo sirve lo siento...pero debes admitir que no podemos ignorar la realidad-

-como siempre al final tienes algo que decir, ...a pesar de todos estos años Komde no puedo olvidar que...- una repentina y fuerte sacudida interrumpió a todos en la nave

En el puente

-¡pero que carajos ocurre!-

-señor varios de los sistemas se apagaron, estamos fuera del desliespacio y la gravedad artificial de la nave se apagó lo único que aún funciona son los escudos-

-debemos...- la entrada de wretch y Komde al puente interrumpe al capitán

-capitán quiere decirnos porque demonios flotamos como burbujas-

-joven Komde, estoy tan desprevenido como usted pero los sistemas fallaron y...- wretch se le adelantó

-deme un momento que quizá pueda reactivar algunos sistemas pero primero debo saber que es lo más urgente-

-saber dónde estamos, que ocurrió y mantener el orden-

-capitán con todo respeto no creo que el orden vuelva a la nave mientras esto continúe- aseguro el armadillo

-tenemos que intentarlo, no puedo darme el lujo de que el pánico se apoderé de esta nave-

-hay más soldados que civiles a bordo, cree que pueda controlar a sus propias tropas-

-gracias a mi estás a bordo si se te ocurre volver a insultarme vas a...-

-¡ja, ya esta!-

-¿qué cosa?- respondieron todos al unísono

fue una falla en el motor desliespacial eso afectó el resto, la gravedad artificial se tiene que reactivar desde el cuarto de máquinas y no tengo ni puta idea de donde estamos-

-¿Cómo?- cuestiono muy preocupado el capitán

-así de fácil, lo único que me dice esta cosa es que estamos en un sistema desconocido además estamos siendo arrastrados a alguna órbita de, ¡what the fuck!-

Ahora ni siquiera el capitán da una orden y wretch esta igual de congelado, si este era un sistema desconocido ¿qué hace un planeta habitable aquí?.

-¿es la tierra...señor?-

-no...no...no lo creo-

-oh mierda ahora que pasa wretch, siento la gravedad a otra vez-

-maldición, la gravedad del planeta nos está arrastrando-

-hay que poner a todos a salvó- agrego el capitán

-señor no hay un lugar seguro para esta clase de situaciones señor-

-de hecho, sí entramos a las cápsulas de descenso...podríamos tener una oportunidad-

-Komde eso es suicidio no salvación, desde esta altura lanzarnos en cápsulas nos matara-

-no nada de eso, ni siquiera vamos a abandonar la nave, verán estas cápsulas están diseñada para proteger al usuario, si nos metemos a ellas sin expulsarnos...tal vez sobrevivamos-

-fantástico ahora ustedes dos dirijan a la tripulación a las cápsulas-

-ni hablar nos vamos solos, además conociéndolos ni siquiera nos escucharan-

-Komde ¿cómo vamos de tiempo?-

-no más de cinco minutos!-

-¡apurateeee!-

Mientras tanto en algún punto del norte de aquel planeta.

-¡Gerda!-

-sí majestad- respondió algo conmocionada la ama de llaves

-hay...un zumbido aquí en mi oficina no sabes sí...-

-ehh..nosotros esperábamos que usted supiera quees eso...ya que se escucha en todos lados, majestad-

Algo confundida, Elsa responde -manda a llamar a mi hermana por favor-

-sí alteza-

Un par de minutos después

-Elsa, ¿pasa algo?, además del ruido-

-ehh precisamente iba a preguntarte eso no sabes si...

-¡elsa, anna!- el muñeco de nieve entro corriendo

-olaf ¿calma que ocurre?-la pelirroja rato de calmar al muñeco

-no, no hay tiempo para calmarse una montaña esta callando del cielo!-

-¡¿que?!- sorprendidas y al unísono

-si todos lo están viendo vengan-

En efecto toda la gente había salido a las calles para ver un enorme y negro objeto que.. efectivamente caía del cielo...

-¡elsa! Cuando esa... cosa caiga arendelle quedara bajo el agua-

La reina no perdió un instante una gruesa muralla de hielo empezó a alzarse en el mar.

¡PLAAAASH!

-aguanta, aguanta, aguanta- la platinada rezaba al ver que la muralla empezaba a cuartearse

Mientras en el interior de "la montaña".

-mierda loomis- se escucho mientras se abría la compuerta de una cápsula

-ehh alo, alguien-

-presente wretch, presente, aunque algo aplastado-

-carajo, k tienes que ser más rápido, o un día de estos te va a caer algo tan duro como tu-

-hasta que llegue ese momento te creeré- el armadillo se levanto de entre una pila de cajas

-bueno este lugar está hecho mierda-

-tenemos que llegar al puente w, hay que ver que paso-

-muy cierto mi abultado amigo, hay que ver al capi-

Un pitido y la puerta se abrió

-¡capitán?- exclamaron al mismo tiempo

arghh, chicos...¿cuántos siguen vivos?-

Por lo que veo señor todos noqueados o heridos pero ninguno muerto-

Gracias por el informe k, hay que ver donde aterrizamos-

¡What the fuck!-

W has dicho eso dos veces, ahor dinos que es antes de que nos mate-

No se si ellos puedan hacerlo, después de todo nunca estudia la época medieval...-

¡Cabo no es momento para tus juegos, informa-

Ok señor hay un castillo, varios icebergs y una multitud-

Los que podían moverse lo vieron y nadie podía creerlo, si ya no había planetas con vida de donde salió este.

En tierra las cosas no eran muy diferentes todos observaban unos con curiosidad, otros con miedo, solo Elsa y Anna observaban la escritura a un costado del objeto

"UNSC ADGAR"


	2. Chapter 2

II. ¿Solo un sueño?

La noche anterior

Elsa estaba desorientada, como si de repente hubiese aparecido allí en medio de la tormenta, naturalmente sientes miedo en una situación así, pero esta tormenta, incluso para ella no tenía nada de normal, era negro intenso y rojo brillante, el ambiente era pesado y fétido, hacia calor y no podía ver nada.

-¡Elsa!...¡Elsa!- sin duda era la voz de su hermana pero era imposible saber de donde venia.

-¡Anna!, respóndeme! ¿Donde estas?-

-¡Elsa!-

-Anna donde...- no pudo terminar la oración alguien o algo corrió a un costado.

A esto se le sumaron pasos, rápidos y cortantes pasaban muy cerca de ella

-¡No se acerquen...se los advierto!-

Inmediatamente se escucharon una multitud de risas, roncas, diabólicas, levemente agudas.

En el acto la elsa alzó púas de hielo del suelo.

-¡ya déjennos en paz!-

Una luz y un sonido que ella jamás había escuchado aparecieron de la nada reduciendo a nada el hielo recién creado.

-¡Anna corre!-

No podía ubicar a su hermana, ella esperaba haber sido escuchada, y aun sin recibir respuesta pego la carrera. No sabia adonde iba y la tormenta parecía interminable.

-¡Anna!- ya no recibía respuesta de su hermana

[bramido]

Una criatura saltó sobre ella en un instante desde una distancia bastante larga.

Ella podía sentir el peso de la criatura, por mucho que lo intentara sus poderes parecían haber desaparecido. En eso su opresor cambio de posición dirigiéndose hacia ella. A pesar de todo pudo identificar que el animal portaba una especie de casco de los más extraño, era imposible identificar algún rasgo, dos haces de luz parecían proceder de lo más parecido a la cabeza. Lo ultimo que escucho fue una serie de gruñidos pero lo que definitivamente le causo horror fue que lo ultimo que gruño la criatura fue:

-...Elsa-

Elsa despertó sobresaltada, sudaba y tenía la respiración agitada.

-solo fue un sueño...solo fue un sueño- se decía a si misma. Como ultima garantía vio a travez de la ventana para verificar.

Elsa suspiro aliviada al comprobar que todo estaba en orden.

Se dirigió al cuarto de su hermana para revisar, abrió la puerta en silencio...si ahí estaba ella, dirigió su mirada hacia un ramo de flores colocado sobre una mesa. Era el ramo que kristoff la había regalado a su hermana apenas hace un día. En verdad elsa se sentía muy feliz por su hermana y de que empezase a tomar desiciones mas prudentes.

Una vez hecho esto la reina regreso a su cuarto decidida a dormir, pero una vez en la cama no pudo conciliar el sueño, esa clase de pesadillas era de lo mas inusual, solo para empezar ella ni siquiera sabia que era lo que aparecía en su sueño o en donde estaba, después de darle varias vueltas al asunto finalmente el sueño la venció.

A la mañana siguiente en el desayuno:

-¡Elsa!...estas bien?-

-si!,perfectamente, ¿porque preguntas?-

-oh...es que no es normal que te veas tan cansada-

-es que...bueno yo...-

-eh ¿esta todo en orden?-

-si, no te preocupes anna solo es insomnio-

-sabes que que estoy aquí cierto, si es algún problema cuéntamelo-

-no anna te aseguro que no es nada, es solo que he tenido mucho trabajo-

-¡ah! por cierto hoy voy a salir a pasear en el pueblo con kristoff, espero no te moleste-

-¿molestarme? Por supuesto que no anna, además kristoff es un buen chico...quizá no lo demuestre pero me agrada, confío en que estarás bien con el-

Anna no pudo hacer menos que sonreír ante el comentario.

Una vez que Anna se fue la reina regreso a sus deberes en su oficina, pero algo la seguía distrayendo no era su pesadilla anterior, ni la seguridad de Anna, sino un ruido, una especie de zumbido, intento ignorarlo pero este solo acrecentaba, decidió llamar a Gerda para ver si ella tenía alguna información, minutos después estaba atónita ante lo que tenía al frente.


	3. Chapter 3

III. Nuevo taller y un motor desliespacial que reparar

-Sandra, aquí el puente, informe de daños-

-La fragata esta bastante mal señor, cualquier movimiento brusco podría destruir lo que nos queda de casco-

-[suspiro] entendido, ingeniería cual es su situación-

-...

-ingeniería, ¿me reciben?-

-...

pelotón asura ¿cual es su ubicación?-

¡Vaya! hasta que nos echan el grito, llevamos aquí como media hora haciéndola de semilla de jitomate-

No tengo tiempo para sus quejas, cual es su ubicación-

Se la diré apenas despierte a k deme un segundo-

Necesito su ubicación ¡ya!-

Vala, vale ya estoy cap...solo me echaba la siesta y...estamos en la entrada al cuarto de máquinas ¿procedemos?-

...si...procedan-

-¡este lugar me da muy mal fario! -

-bien, pero por el momento sólo enciende la luz k, esto es...algo tétrico

-porque yo, yo solo llevo el arma

-¡tu llevas como diez armas-

-bueno si pero la verdad...

-Ahí está! -

-¿que cosa?-

-la cabína de control-

-tu metete, yo...eh...carnal?-

-o que la canción, que coño te pasa?-

-...creo...que que encontré al equipo de ingeniería-

-conozco ese tono...que viste-

-literalmente al equipo, pero...están por todos lados-

-what!-

-solo prende las luces carajo-

Después de prender el generador:

-no me esperaba esto para hoy-

-bueno...tenemos un cuadro de Dalí orgánico-

-wretch...

-mande...

-ni siquiera respeto por los muertos?-

-es difícil después de todo lo que hemos vivido sabes

-...mhmm

-bueno...w...excluyendo la viseras...que le decimos al capi?-

-precisamente eso, las viseras!-

-mhmm...ya valimos madre-

-ñhe desde que existimos-

-...tienes razón mi escamoso amigo, conectanos con el puente-

-¿capi?-

-por favor díganme que tienen buenas noticias-

-eh...bueno, si tenemos noticias pero...no se como se las vaya a tomar-

-...que paso?-

-el grupo esta muerto...y el motor desliespacial esta hecho mierda-

-espera que...cuantas bajas son-

señor están hechos pudín, y la verdad soy muy flojo para contar pares de manos-

Wretch...de que estas hecho?...y donde esta Komde-

Recolectando lo que queda de útil-

Eso es bueno, necesito un escáneo del motor lo mas pronto posible-

...eh eso no se va a poder...bueno no aqui-

Porque?-

Todo el maldito lugar esta tan destruido como el motor o las personas que aquí estaban, si queremos repararlo no se va a poder aquí-

Y que sugieres, salir afuera y exponernos!?-

Wow, con calma señor ya ve como nos tratan ustedes, si vamos allí ¡nos cuelgan por brujería o algo parecido!-

Exactamente, no abandonaremos esta nave-

Aaaghh, lo siento pero no puedo, no aquí, tendremos que salir-

No ha habido razón urgente para forzarnos a eso-

Bueno pues...

Eh, oigan, lamento interrumpir su "amistosa" charla pero la verdad es que encontré un motivo por el cual salir si será forzoso-

Termina- dicen el capitán y wretch al unísono

La comida-

Este no es un buen momento para quejarse entiéndanlo-

No, es verdad, la bodega se inundo y con ella los suministros-

-...

-ehh capitán?

-...bien...supongo que no tenemos alternativa-

-en este punto opino lo mismo-

-Puerto de carga, cual es su situación-

-perdimos varias cosas señor, pero aun tenemos armas y vehículos disponibles-

-bien, preparen un pelican para zarpar-

-wow, wow calma, estamos hablando de hacer contacto, no deberíamos evitar la tecnología...digo perturbaría menos sus vidas no cree?

-nuestra simple presencia ya ha perturbado bastante las cosas, reúnanse conmigo en el hangar-

Algunos minutos después en el hangar...

teniente Martínez usted queda a cargo de la Adgar hasta que yo vuelva-

Capitán? Esta seguro de que quiere hacer esto?-

Ahora lo mas importante es la tripulación y su seguridad, wretch y Komde ustedes esperaran la transmisión del piloto para llevar el motor desliespacial a tierra-

Honestamente señor creo que se lo van a chingar-

...esperaremos lo mejor-

Eh...estoy un poco perdido exactamente que es lo que va a solicitar?-

Comida, agua y un poco de terreno o espacio para las reparaciones Komde...espero volver a verlos muchachos- fue lo ultimo que dijo el capitán al momento en que se cerraban las puertas

-y...que hacemos Martí-

-ustedes dos prepararán el motor desliespacial para su transporte-

-¿así nada más?-

-...bien...tienen permiso de usar armas también, pero solo en un caso extremo-

entendido-

Oye y que hay de lo mío?-

Supongo que aunque tu hiciste tu propia armadura y armas, cuentan como tal...así que todos a trabajar, y como dijo el capitán "esperaremos lo mejor"-

Bien, aunque yo espero catapultas y flechas- el duo conversaba mientras se alejan

Quizá pistolas-

Solo si ya descubrieron la pólvora-

Si es así ya habría cañones ¿no?-

Mhmm...pues si, pero el humo es mi verdadero problema-

La neta tiene sentido, tienes el hocico bien pinche grande y la nariz mas chata que la pared-

Ja ja muy gracioso-

Excluyendo tus pendejadas, hay que preparar el motor-

Como digas-

¿En serio?-

¿Que?-

No tienes ninguna opinión de esto?-

Hermano llevo como dos semanas adentro de esta carcacha, si hay combate salgo a pelear y si todo sale bien pues salgo igual, lo ves de cualquier forma me beneficio-

Y creía que yo andaba mal, anda hagamos nuestra buena acción del día Kom-

Mientras tanto en el pelican.

El capitán sudaba, en realidad estaba muy asustado si bien todos habían vivido la guerra nunca había ido voluntariamente a una misión suicida, aunque esto era muy diferente existia un gran riesgo por parte de los nativos, desde la fragata se podía estimar su nivel tecnológico y la gente por lo general le teme a algo que no entiende, por primera vez estaba en esa posición en la que vio a Komde y wretch ocupar desde siempre, le habría gustado hacer contacto de otra forma pero a pesar de todo aun estaba desconcertado...los escaneos no podían haber fallado, ya no quedaban planetas habitables, lo cual hacia aun mas raro que este hubiera desarrollado un su tipo de vida humana.

señor nos acercamos al objetivo-

...busca un lugar donde aterrizar-

Hay una especie de plaza en el centro...cree que ahí este bien?-

No veo que tengamos opción...hazlo-

...me parece que aún podemos regresar-

Es necesario correr este riesgo...posiciónate-

Muy bien señor posicion, no se mucho de esto señor, pero me parece que estamos rodeados de guardias-

No es para menos, nuestra llegada fue muy escandalosa-

Debimos traer un equipo de seguridad-

Eso asustaría mas a esta gente...si todo sale bien comunícale al pelotón azura que no salgan del lugar que les sea designado-

Entendido señor...y ahora?-

Posiciónate e inicia el descenso-

Muy bien, en posición y descenso en...6...5...4...3...2...1...

Hubo una leve sacudida en el pelican.

-señor...ya estamos en tierra-

Después de los momentos mas eternos de su vida la hora había llegado..

Abre las compuertas-

...si...señor-

El ruido de los pistones detenía su corazón, la espera había terminado, lo único que pedía es que esta gente fuera lo suficientemente racional para entender su situación.

Cerca de media hora después dentro de la Adgar.

-yo digo que ya se los quemaron por demonios-

o...que está teniendo retrasos-

Puede ser, puede ser, pero es más probable que la Inquisición se los haya chingado junto con el pelican-

Un momento- después de teclear en su comunicador- lamento decepcionarte k pero la IFF del pelican sigue activo-

Traducción...-

Siguen vivos-

O...solo los mataron a ellos y se quedaron con la nave-

En serio que estas pendejo-

Oye que este idiota no quiere decir que no tenga la razón de vez en cuando-

Bueno si...pero esta vez te pasaste de...

El singular pitido de comunicación entrante los interrumpió

- Pelotón asura me copian

oh..oh my god...holy fucking fucker fuck-

Que te dije k, ah si un minuto-

Aquí pelotón asura en posición, y ehh como les fue-

El hecho de que les esté hablando debería decirles algo-

No se a wretch pero a mi me dice que sobreviviste a duras penas-

Excluyéndote de esta conversación, wretch prepara un pelican junto con las piezas, herramientas y el motor, te mando las coordenadas del lugar de aterrizaje

Oye un momento espera, espera, ¿que estoy viendo? Porque tan cerca del castillo?-

La reina no nos tiene mucha confianza que digamos...

Y con motivos...no que iban a hablar con el rey-

Me parece que no tiene esposo o algo así naturalmente no se de política y menos de este tipo de estructura social, bueno el punto es que nos quiere tener vigilados, aunque los negocios fueron exitosos...me temo que no podrán salir del lugar designado-

Que! Que estafa, saldré de aquí para meterme en otro lado?, mierda!-

Bueno k mira del lado positivo cuanto más pronto reparemos el motor mas pronto saldremos de aquí...porque tienes esa cara de idiota-

Sorry estaba pensando en la demencia-

¿Cual, la que tienes?-

No, de que estamos en dios sepa que parte de la maldita galaxia, que hay humanos en este maldito planeta, y por azares del big bang hablamos el mismo idioma-

De cualquier forma, actualizo su HUD,solo...intenten ser discretos

Comúnmente no me va bien la discreción pero ta bueno-

Cambio y fuera-

Bueno, pues a chambear-

Una vez en la cubierta de observación

no estoy seguro de esto, ni siquiera se como se llama el lugar- se quejaba mientras terminaba de acomodar las últimas piezas

Arendelle-

¿Que? Y tu como sabes-

Me lo dijo el piloto-

No escuche!-

Fue mientras tu estabas abajo-

¡Leche de toro! Ya que...ah y si te soy sincero no creo que necesitemos tantas vigas de acero-

No si de hecho si las necesitaremos-

Vale, ahora que no me has dicho-

Mientras tu estas ahí abajo le he echado un ojo un nuestro futuro taller-

Y...-

Es de madera, necesitaremos reforzarlo o al colgar la primera grúa todo se derrumbara-

No pues si, oye algo que no entiendo es ¿porque yo siempre soy el que mueve el equipo, el que pelea y el que se arriesga-

Porque tu eres quien tiene una prótesis de platino, eso debería decirte algo-

¡Hijo de la gran! Bueno ya no hay pedo vámonos de aquí que al parecer tengo una estructura que adaptar-

Dos días después

-mierda, mierda, mierda, cerebro inútil-

-ya bájale wretch, no finges demencia, golpearte en el escritorio no te va dar una idea-

si tienes razón, pero ¿que vamos a hacer?-

Vamos ya casi esta...¿no?-

No hermano, esta porquería funciona que con un motor de alteración molecular con nucleo de plasma de doble inducción...además tiene monitores de Tesla-

Que mamadas estas diciendo, ¡español por favor!-

Necesitamos un objeto de refracción resistente al calor para repararlo-

Ehh...refracción es que refleje la luz?-

Si, aunque también puede ser transparente-

Pongamos un espejo-

No idiota tiene que ser resistente al calor, un espejo se derretirá al instante ahí dentro-

Bueno esta bien, y...que traía originalmente-

Un diamante-

Porque no buscas uno?

No tenemos, son demasiado caros

Aja! La leche del calamar-

Ahora que te paso?!-

Se me ilumino el cráneo-

Bien, cual es tu idea-

El castillo que tenemos aquí-

Ahora si que te patina el coco, estas hablando de robar un diamante de la realeza-

Si!-

Esa si que es una pendejada-

No piénsalo, nos dijeron que era una reina y todos sabemos que todas son unas narcisistas, hipócritas y avaras-

Bueno si-

Y...que solo era ella, así que o es lesbiana o es narcisista en extremo-

Me esta llamando la atención la idea-

Y eso significa muuuuchas joyas, créeme habrá de donde elegir-

Sabes que si el capi se entera de que salimos nos va a fusilar-

Si, pero el camuflaje activo que robaste del crucero lo implementaste en las armaduras-

Solo dura como cinco minutos-

Si vamos en la noche solo lo usaremos de emergencia-

Ambos intercambiaban miradas

vale, esta bien no parece haber otra opción-

Exacto-

Esta noche ¿no?-

Yep-

Muy bien...vamos allá-


	4. Chapter 4

III. La lechuza pelirroja y la lechuza con cabello de viejito que quiere ¡empalarnos vivos!.

La noche había caído las antorchas y velas ya se apagaban, la mayoría debería estar dormido a esa hora en el castillo.

Por aquí carnal-

Muy bien-

Porque paramos w?-

Un momento me estoy ubicando-

Deprisa me estoy cansando!-

¡Para que te traes todo el pinche arsenal y además tu armadura!-

Claro que no es todo el Arsenal, lo perdí así todo hace...cuanto? Tres meses, solo traigo mis confiables m7s y mi magnum...y lo del armadura estoy con ella un porcentaje importante de tiempo-

Eso no es un m7s, eso tampoco es una magnum y no necesitas la armadura todo el tiempo-

Nunca se sabe cuando te enfrentaras a alguien ¿no?, puede estar a la vuelta de la esquina...esperando en la oscuridad-

Tu estas para que te encierren, venga tu ve a la planta baja yo revisaré aquí-

Bien por lo menos me moveré-

O y esta vez mantén encendido el comunicador no queremos que se repita-

Ja si, "la comunicación es la clave" decían y es verdad-

Bueno, hagamos esto rápido-

ok, veamos- el armadillo antropomorfo hablaba consigo mientras se paseaba

Bueno salón del trono...que parece más bien pista de baile, pero cada quien tiene sus gustos- era mas un paseo de criterio que una búsqueda para el

No hay joyas...me lleva-

Ok...santa ciencia...el Dorado, bueno solo si mi nariz no me engaña-

bien habitaciones...

Habitaciones...

...bueno esta puerta es un poco diferente,je je sin duda k pensaría que copos morados son un desperdicio...

O...

Bonita colección de arte-

Mierda, admito que quien vive aquí tiene buen gusto...- varios golpes se escucharon en la planta de abajo- me lleva la que me trajo- wretch echo a correr en dirección hacia donde él creía provinieron los sonidos

K que pa...pero que...¿que estas haciendo?-

Hermano no se como ya lo inventaron, pero este chocolate sabe de la leche-

Debíamos buscar el diamante, no comida-

Bueno esto es técnicamente un postre pero

Ya deja de tragar, ni siquiera deberíamos estar aquí-

Descuida ya llene mi mochila-

Me cago en...

No es verdad, no creerás que me iba a ir sin estas delicias-

Shhh...mas bajo-

Esta bien, esta bien, si no te importa me pondré el casco-

Ok, mira vamos a ir arriba y allá comprobamos, porque creo que aquí abajo no hay nada de lo que buscamos, y...consideró que deberías cambiar tu casco es raro que los visores brillen-

Bueno yo lo prefiero así, además quizá no esta presente de lo que tu buscas- Komde decía mientras doblaba la esquina para salir de la cocina- pero yo...¡SANTA LECHE DE CAMALEÓN!- una humana o lo habría sido de no ser por el desconcertante tamaño de sus ojos y el excesivo tono blanco de su cabello y su piel se hallaba frente a el probablemente con una expresión de sorpresa a la suya, pero la de ella tenía más terror.

Komde inmediatamente desenfundo su par de subfusiles, y ella a su vez hizo un rápido movimiento de brazos que por razones desconocidas fueron seguidas de la nevada mas fuerte y veloz qua había vivido, la cual lo lanzo por los aires.

pero que cojones- vislumbro la figura subir a toda velocidad por las escaleras- este juego es para dos sabes?- dijo esto abriendo fuego contra ella.

Komde que demonios haces-

Hay algo aquí, y estoy seguro que no es humano...en el fondo- dijo esto mientras recargaba.

No repitas lo del primer ministro ahora- una aguja de hielo emergío del suelo- Ahh mierda que demonios- agujas de hielo empezaron a surgir por todos lados, techo, piso y paredes

¡Nos quieren empalar vivos, corre como si no hubiera un mañana!-

Ambos corrían, prácticamente en círculos pues no sabían de donde emergería la siguiente púa.

Los disparo volvieron a hacerse oír.

Komde que diablos estas haciendo-

Estas madres no son diferentes al hielo común...dispárales-

No tengo armas!-

¡Te dije que debías estar preparados!-

Solo traje un chaleco-

Sin escudos-

Algo es algo-

No vale un pimiento-

¡Mira! Allí!

Donde esta!-

Del otro lado-

Te digo algo que flojera subir las escaleras-

Ni pienses usar esa madre aquí dentro..- no pudo completar la frase pues su compañero ya estaba usando la mochila cohete.

Waa aterrizaje perfecto- la "enemiga" lanzó algo brillante al piso que empezó a acumular nieve.

Joder, que efectos visuales mas geniales- entonces una combinación de monstruo y hielo mucho más alto estaba frente a el.

Soltó un fuerte rugido frente a el que lo cubrió de escarcha.

Había oído hablar del abominable hombre de las nieves, pero esto es ridículo-

Un golpe de este lo saco volando

carajo! ¿Qué madres es eso?-

Lo que sea esta muy enojado, ¡vámonos de aquí!

Mis polainas, nadie me manda a volar, esto ya es personal-

El ente de hielo bajo de un salto, ahora estaban frente a frente.

-escucha bigo super desarrollado ¡nadie me da un madrazo y se va así como si!-

-¡FUEERAA!-

-genial habla ya es un comienzo, pero algo me dice que me sacara a patadas-

Tuvo como respuesta otro rugido en la cara

-toma chango tu banana- dijo esto al tiempo que le lanzaba una granada y se cubría detrás de un pilar.

¡BOOOM!

-Komde! Pero qué mierda no puedes lanzar granadas así como así-

-je, pues ya lo hice...porque demonios parece tormenta invernal aquí dentroOO!- una estalactita las acababa de caer encima lo que lanzó a wretch por los aires, Komde evadió este ataque e inmediatamente volvió a disparar, mientra wretch atravesó todo un pasillo hasta dar con una puerta con la que se golpeo violentamente.

-arghh, hostia como pega!...what the fuck-

Una figura lo observaba, probablemente tenía algún parentesco con la anterior tipa blanca por las facciones de su cara.

por favor no me congeles-

Ehh, quien...que-

Primero como te llamas-

Anna...y tu eres?-

Wretch

Wretch? que nombre mas raro-

No puedo decir lo mismo del tuyo pero- los disparos volvieron a hacerse oír.

Ese sonido...que lo ocasiona-

Eso me recuerda, de casualidad conoces a una tipa cien por ciento blanca al igual que su cabello-

¡Si! Es mi hermana Elsa-

Bien, crees que puedas calmarla-

¿Calmarla?-

Esta congelando todo incluyendo a mi amigo-

Esto es malo...creí que los controlaba-

Claro que lo hace, pero nos quiere matar-

Y tu de donde...

Luego te explico todo si no hacemos algo nos vamos a morir de frío-

Esta bien, esta bien-

Mientras tanto en otra parte del castillo.

¿que eres?, ¿que quieres?-

Lo mismo te pregunto a ti lechuzilla-

Otra púa emergío cerca de el.

respóndeme- dijo ella con tono amenazante.

Primero dime, porque me quieres empalar-

-¡Elsa!- una nueva voz se unió a la "conversación".

-¿anna?que haces aquí, vete no es seguro-

-señora, chava, tipa como sea, deje de lanzar hielo contra nosotros- wretch también se había anexado

Los disparos volvieron, ahora Komde estaba en medio de la sala.

qué demonios? K tu también deja de disparar-

Ahora elsa también estaba fuera de su cobertura-

si, lo haré con gusto cuando ella ¡baje las manos!-

Elsa por favor-

Primero que suelte su...su...esa cosa-

¡K! La verdad ellas nunca han visto armas así-

Pues yo nunca había visto que alguien hiciera hielo de la nada-

Intentaste matarme-

Solo saque el rifle, tu fuiste quien me lanzo por los aires-

Lo hice por protección-

¡Mierda ya cálmense los dos!-

Vale me dejare empalar- en el acto Komde tiro el par de armas.

Bien, ahora le toca a usted-

La temperatura empezó a regularizarse.

muy bien así esta mejor-

Momentos después las hermanas y el extraño duo estaban sentados en el comedor frente a frente con algunas antorchas encendidas para iluminar.

Había cierto nivel de tensión, era un primer contacto que no inicio de la mejor manera.

algo que quiero saber es, ¿porque me querías matar lechuzilla?-

Uno te confundí con...algo? Y dos no me vuelvas a llamar así-

La verdad te queda, no te has visto en un espejo-

Si, si me he visto,-

Le has puesto atención a tus ojos? Pareces búho-

En ese caso lo mismo te pregunto a ti, porque pareces un cerdo enorme-

Ya me han dicho así, pero entiendo el punto, ¿cual es tu nombre?-

Elsa, reina Elsa de arendelle-

Ohh...-

Entonces tu eres nuestra anfitriona-

Es una forma de decirlo-

En ese caso tengo una cuestión- agregó wretch

Por supuesto pero...primero me gustaría saber si tienen nombre?-

Por supollo soy Komde y este bigo es wretch, a y algo que no entiendo, con que carajos me confundiste hay pocas cosas con las que me puedes asociar!-

...ehh, Elsa la verdad tengo que darle la razón a...eh...-

Komde pero dime K si quieres para abreviar-

¿Komde? suena de la realeza

La verdad soy mas vago que una rata-

Bueno, el punto es que según yo, no hemos visto algo o alguien parecido, y menos que quieras atacar tan repentinamente-

Su apariencia es que...bueno...yo-

Dejémoslo en que este tipo no debe usar casco-

A propósito no soy idiota ¡¿cómo demonios tienes kryokinesis!?-

Kryo ¿que?-

K creo que no conocen el término- le susurro w en la oreja

Bueno entonces...como controlas el hielo, digo como aprendiste o que te hicieron en todo caso-

Ohh, no yo he tenido poderes desde que nací-

Mhmm leche de caracol que interesante-

Regresando a otro tema, ya conociste a Cárter-

Su capitán? Si no me equivoco-

Exacto, el ya sabe que puedes hacer eso?-

Desde luego que no, no le digo eso a cualquiera!-

Bien me alegro por ti, ¡no lo hagas! Por lo que mas quieras-

Elsa solo lo miraba exaltada.

¿a qué viene esta advertencia?-

Primero a que vienen realmente- interrumpió elsa a su hermana

La verdad ni siquiera sabíamos de su existencia amiga llegamos aquí por error-

¿Y de donde vienen?-

W y k intercambiaron miradas.

...no creo que lo comprendan...la verdad-

Es simple de que reino o provincia...

Ese es el problema Majestad, por el momento le diremos que venimos de bastante lejos, pero si llega el momento le contaremos-

Somos pacientes-

No quiero importunar pero...la paciencia no es exactamente lo mío-

Rayos nos hemos desviado del tema, de nuevo porque la advertencia-

Llamaras demasiado la atención de mis superiores, lo mejor será que eso quede entre los que ya sepan y nos-

Así será, ahora, ¿a que entraron?-

A si eso!, vamos carnal quiero verte explicar esto-

En que situaciones me pones!-

Anda, anda-

No va a entender en que consiste nuestra reparación pero

¿Reparación? Su capitán me dijo que el edificio era para atender heridos-

Ja, que hijo de la gran muralla es-

Ehh, no ,nosotros somos los que estamos ahí reparando el motor-

¿Motor?-

Es un invento que

Como el brazo de...k- anna lo interrumpió

Si una mamada similar, w continúa -

Bueno...solo deben saber que nuestro motor le faltan piezas y nuestro transporte funciona gracias a el-

Hablando de su transporte, ¿de dónde viene el nombre?-

Cual ¿Adgar?-

Si- respondieron al unísono las hermanas

Bueno...la verdad es que desconozco el sistema de nombramiento de las naves, no creo poderte ayudar con eso, pero...si me das tiempo te consigo información-

Me parece bien-

Momento, tiempo esto no es recíproco, primero dennos una joya-

Y...¿para qué quieren ustedes una joya?-

Una de las últimas piezas que faltan para que estemos listos es una joya-

Estrictamente debe ser una?-

Si, por la dureza de ellas es el único material-

Bien les daré la joya y ustedes me darán información del nombre y de lo que les pida-

Como que te excedes cabello de anciana, así que te pediremos que no le digas a nadie que estuvimos aquí-

A ver, tu deja de ponerme apodos! Es rubio platinado-

Vale amiga pero...tenemos un trato-

Mhmm-

Es mutuo beneficio-

Esta bien, trato hecho- acto seguido la reina y el pangolin estrecharon sus manos

Ambas parejas se retiraban del lugar.

Elsa, crees que fue lo mejor?-

Necesito saber más sobre ellos, no creo que lleguen y se vayan así como así, estoy segura que esto repercutirá de algún modo-

Y respecto a wretch y como se llamaba?-

Komde, ellos dos...no va a ser la ultima vez que los veamos, pero el tiempo dirá cuanta confianza les de-

Elsa me intriga, el nivel de violencia que mostraste hoy con ellos, se que eres muy precavida respecto a la seguridad pero no habías hecho algo similar desde tu coronación-

Anna...lo que paso hoy no se repetirá te lo prometo, es solo que me asusto, es demasiado nuevo, no se si confió en ellos-

No quiero compararlos directamente, pero tu también estuviste en la posición de ser algo nuevo y desgraciadamente también cometiste el error de tratar lo nuevo como algo peligroso-

Ohh...vaya-

¿Ves?-

Bien, si...corregiré eso...con el tiempo, hay que conocerlos mejor, pero desconfío de las personas con las que vienen-

En el otro lado

Je, quien lo diría wretch, la lechuza se mostró más razonable de lo esperado-

Esto es preocupante-

Porque, que pasa?-

Me preocupan los dos frentes con respecto a sus poderes, llaman demasiado la atención-

Bueno respecto a ONI mientras tengan en mira el plantea y no la región todo ira bien-

Si bueno, ¿y los otros?-

Oh, mierda mientras no nos encuentren creo que todo ira, digo hicimos un salto desliespacial de emergencia, no se puede ubicar el destino es...imposible-

Ya hallaran la manera-

Por lo tanto-

Me parece que nuestra estancia y la paz a no serán eternas-

Que quieres decir?-

Que desde nuestra llegada aquí este planeta tiene los días contados-

Decían esto mientras regresaban al cobertizo asignado-


End file.
